


Castiel gets Dean a birthday gift

by Destiel007



Series: Dean's Birthday gift [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel007/pseuds/Destiel007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's birthday and Cas gets him a gift, super short little chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas had been coming an going for a while. He may have been that way before but it feels more frequent, he seems more distant.

Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks the dirt he paces on. Sam is typing away on his laptop, occasionally looking up at his brother.

"Dean if you keep sulking you'll make a hole in the hotel to the basement." Sam joked at him.

"Grrrr... I do what I want Sammy." He crossed his arms and pouted stubbornly. He mutters incoherently, Sam can only hear something like "Cas you're such a ... why do you gotta... get your feathery butt... blue-eyed miracle ...assbutt..."

Sam chuckled and shook his head at him.


	2. Cas is a plannin'

Cas likes to occasionally check on the Winchesters, mostly on Dean. His last visit went something like this.

Dean held a hand against his own chest holding himself together laughing.

"Man Cas you really know how to crack a joke!"

"Thank you Dean. But that wasn't funny, it was truly a terrible day."

Cas shook his head remembering that he'd stepped on one of the empty beer bottles and tripped on it, flew to hit his knee on the coffee table and when he stood up he stubbed his toe.

Dean barked our a laugh and smacked Castiel on the back. "Alright man whatever, gotta go to the loo."

Castiel nodded and turned to Sam who was just watching them in amusement trying to hide a knowing smirk behind his laptop when he suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Cas."

"Yeah Sam?"

"You know its Dean's birthday in a few."

"Oh well in that case I must congratulate him on gaining another year of wisdom." Cas nodded and smiled at the concept of growing older.

"Well if you really want to congratulate him you should surprise him and get him a small gift or something, he'd like that." He smiled back and covered his mouth trying to cover some chuckles with a coughing fit.

Cas looked nervous all of a sudden, "but Sam, I thought hunters hate surprises and react badly?"

"It'll be fine, I'm getting him something too. Friends do that for their birthdays"

Cas pensively looked towards where Dean had gone and nodded, "very well I shall get this surprise for him."

And with that and a flutter of wings Cas left in search of a gift. Sam shook his head with a smile.


	3. Well ,well Dean

Castiel didn't know what to get Dean. He considered going to ask Sam but they both were out on a hunting trip.

So Cas decided to so ask Bobby.

Sam stuffed the vampire killing tools back in the trunk of the impala '67. He watched Dean stumble into the driver's seat as he took shotgun.

"Hey Dean uhhh... are you ok? You don't look so hot." Sam looked at Dean, his eyebrows pulling up together anxiously.

"...yeah.. yeah man I'm fine," he nodded his head vigorously with a slight pout to his lip, "I'm just peachy."

He slammed the door to the impala and flinched then murmuring sorry baby with a far away look as he turned the key.

Sam looked away to the windshield making a face and said, "Huh."


	4. Bobby's help!

Cas flew down to Bobby's house and popped up behind the old hunter.

"Hello Bobby."

Bobby was startled so bad he turned and aimed his salt round shotgun at Cas's chest.

"Dammit ya Idjit, nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Bobby I did not mean to cause any cardiac arrest I need some advice," Bobby retracted the gun and put it away.

The old hunter sunk into his chair and sighed deeply.

"Okay shoot."

Cas licked his lips before beginning and squinted his eyes, "Well Dean has aged another year, its his birth anniversary soon and I was wondering if you know what he might want."

Bobby readjusted himself in his seat. "Trust me when I say this, that boy would love anything you give him."

Cas ponders for a moment and nods slowly. "Alright Bobby, you're as wise as father. Thank you I must go now."

And with a flutter of wings he was gone.

"Idjit" Bobby shook his head and stood up to go research on cases and answer phones.


	5. Dean why, why Dean why

Dean was polishing the guns for a third time already. This made Sam a little antsy especially since he was glaring at guns with some murderous intent in his eyes.

"Hey are you okay man?"

"Fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay well I'm going to go get food want me to bring you anything?"

"Pie! Don't forget the pie!" Dean lessened his glare a little and tossed a gun at him.

Sam snatched it out of the air. "When have I ever forgotten the pie? Don't answer that bye."

Dean returned to polishing his guns again when he heard a flutter of wings.

"Hello Dean"

Dean stood up in alarm and aimed the gun at him, "Dammit Cas I almost shot you!"

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "That wouldn't kill me Dean, you know this."

Dean put down the gun and walked over to him. "Regardless where have you been?!"

Cas perked up a little but tried to hide it. "Its s surprise Dean." He gave him a toothy grin at the frustration on his face and tugged on Dean's sleeve.

Dean growled, "then if you wont tell me I'll have to FORCE it out of you."

Cas looked Dean confused. Dean leapt on Cas and dug his fingers into his sides tickling him. Cas burst out laughing occasionally making a puzzled face but not being able to resist giggling. Dean couldn't stay upset at that so he chuckled and pulled Cas up because during the tickle frenzy he seemed to have fallen on the couch curled in on himself.

"W-what," he coughed smiling, "what was that?" Cas giggled some more. Cas sat back down and covered his torso with a squeak as Dean feigned a strike with an evil grin.

"I'm kidding Cas, c'mon I'll help you up." He pulls Cas up again.

"Wait Dean I'm not-" Cas didn't have his balance so he fell on top of Dean with his palms on the ground on both sides of Dean's head.

"Oops... hehe , sorry Cas it was my fault"

"No Dean, I should of done something..."

"Nothing you could of done, I pulled you up"

Cas licked his lips nervously because he felt he caused the accident. Dean's eyes travelled to Cas' lips and swallow as he looked away, then back, then to Cas' sea blue eyes. He stayed staring as Cas stared back as if he saw the whole beautiful world in Dean's pine green eyes.

Cas brought his hand up to Dean's cheek caressing it as suddenly the door flew open and Sam burst in, "Dean I brought your stupid-" he saw the scene before him with wide eyes, "pie."

Cas flew away with scarlet cheeks and a fast beating heart. While Dean jumped up off the floor and stole the pie from Sam. Dean grumbled that he was going for a ride and slammed the door behind him.

"What?!" Sam stood slack jaw and wide eyed, with a deer caught in the head lights look. He quickly set down the burgers Dean forgot and whipped out his phone to text Balthazar.

SAMMY: I'm not sure they needed our help. Found them on the floor.

BALTHY: OMG! I knew he had it in him! I'm sure Cas is gunna need help with his present so I'll go spice it up! xoxo~

SAMMY: Don't mess it up! Balthazar!


	6. Balthy into action!

Cas landed in Balthazar's house out of breath and face bright as a tomato. Balthazar jumped and shoved his phone in his pocket giving Cas a good look over.

"Well, well a little bit of a hot mess are we?" Balthazar smirked thinking later he'd get the story out of him. Cas rushed over and grabbed him, pulling on the bottom of his v-neck.

"I'm in need of you assistance getting Dean a present for his annual day of birth!" Cas was getting a little desperate at this point since there was only 2 days til the day and his recent visit made him want to give Dean something special.

"I have you back little brother. I think I got just the thing for you, come this way Castiel." He turned Cas around to hide his Cheshire cat grin and shoved him towards his closet with a light smack to Cas' butt.


	7. Possible last chapter but not ^.^

Cas breathed in and let out a heavy, shaky sigh. It was finally the day. It was Dean's birthday. Castiel was nervous about his gift.

He needed to find Sam so him and Balthazar could discuss the plan and put it to motion. He wasn't really ready for this, he'd only seen this kind of thing with the pizza man and he didn't think Dean would like it. At least in his mind he wouldnt.

Dean ducked his head as he walked down the road going back to their hotel room kicking rocks aside. He blamed himself for Cas not visiting in almost four whole days. His mind wondered to the image of Cas's lips again, zoning out.

"Dean! There you are!" Sam ran up to Dean snapping him out instantly.

'Oh man what am I thinking, that's Cas...' he thought in his head and told Sam he'd just gone out for a walk.

"Come on we need to get back to the hotel, I found us another case Dean."

"Ah really already, we just finished one there's no rush!" Dean tried pulling away from Sam because Sam kept tugging at his arm.

"Quit it bitch,"

"Shut up jerk!"

Dean smiled and chuckled a little giving in,"fine but it better not be another skin walker."

Sam shook his head with a smile if his own.


	8. Dean's Birthday Surprise!

As Dean walked into the hotel room Sammy kept pushing him forward, a little too excited for it to be a case. When he walked in the room a wild Balthazar and a crazy Gabriel popped out from behind a giant cake yelling.

"SURPRISE!" and a semi enthusiastic Bobby saying,"surprise ya Idjit."

Ellan and Jo were there too with smiles on their faces and all of this made Dean smile too.

He got all misty-eyed,"you guys..." he sniffled a little then cleared his throat, "thanks guys, you're the best family I could ask for but... where's Cas?"

Dean looked around and tried looking behind the giant cake which was ridiculously tall, up to his neck. It had a little Cupid standing on one leg holding up 'Dean-o' and on that was a candle that wasn't lit.

"And what's with the freakishly tall cake?" He licked some icing off when all of a sudden... the cake exploded!

A lot of feminine, or high pitched, shrieks were heard which, for their pride's sake, was blamed on Ellan and Jo.

A deep, gravely, monotone voice popped out,"Surprise Dean."

Cas was standing in the cake with his arms in the air, plastic black wings strapped to his back, in his long tan trench coat, and with red hearts painted on his cheeks.

Everything was silent except for a face palm from Bobby. Cas stared at Dean and Dean at Cas, slightly slack jawed. A smile slowly creeped on Dean's face and then he full on burst out laughing, everyone followed suit except Cas.

Cas's face fell and his eyebrows pulled up together.

"Dean, I tried really hard." Cas sat down in the cake mess and sulked. Dean gave him a gentle smile and strolled over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"I really love it Cas," he gave Cas one of those big, warm Winchester family hugs.

Cas plopped his head onto Dean's shoulder and melted against the hug. "I know you really like pie so I made you one too, its on the table," He mumbled into Dean's shoulder.

Dean suddenly remembered that its not very manly to hug Cas. "Oh pie!" Dean quickly released Cas and rushed to the pie. Balthazar and Sam died a little inside, seeing how they got so close, yet so far.

And so everyone ate and it was one of Dean's best birthdays. Of course it was missing the usual 'romance' he'd get at a bar -but hey, its about family.


End file.
